thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
Bear in the Big Blue House Videography (Extended Version)
Home video releases of Bear in the Big Blue House. Columbia TriStar distributed the DVD releases, up to 1999-2004. Introducing DVDs "Eight Volumes" Volume 1: Home Sweet Home DVD (July 6, 1999) Home is Where the Bear Is What's in the Mail, Today? All Connected Volume 2: Families, Mail and More DVD (July 6, 1999) The Big Little Visitor Dirt, I Love You So! Friends For Life Volume 3: Dancing, Music and Bells DVD (July 13, 1999) Dancin' the Day Away Listen Up! Clear as a Bell Volume 4: Healthy and Happy DVD (July 13, 1999) Picture of Health Magic in the Kitchen Raiders of the Lost Cheese Volume 5: Need a Little Help Today DVD (July 20, 1999) Need a Little Help Today Lost Thing Oops, My Mistake Volume 6: Shapes, Sounds and Colors with Bear DVD (July 20, 1999) Listen Up! Shape of a Bear A Wagon of a Different Color Volume 7: Party Time with Bear DVD (July 27, 1999) Bear's Birthday Bash Mouse Party Dancin' the Day Away Volume 8: Sleepy Time With Bear & Friends DVD (July 27, 1999) The Big Sleep Friends For Life And to All a Good Night Potty Time with Bear DVD (September 7, 1999) When You've Got to Go! If at First You Don't Succeed… Call It a Day A Bear for All Seasons DVD (September 21, 1999) Falling for Fall Summer Cooler All Weather Bear Visiting the Doctor with Bear DVD (October 12, 1999) Picture of Health The Big Blue Housecall That Healing Feeling Halloween and Thanksgiving DVD (October 26, 1999) Halloween Bear The Best Thanksgiving Ever All Kinds of Signs and Geography DVD (November 2, 1999) Occupations in Woodland Valley Up, Down, All Around! What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? Heroes of Woodland Valley DVD (November 16, 1999) Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 A Berry Bear Christmas DVD (November 30, 1999) A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 Snacktime Playdates DVD (December 7, 1999) Eating Utensils Can You Help? Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock What Story Does Bear Want to Play? DVD (December 14, 1999) Queen Ojo Dress Up Day The Fairy Tale Ball Playtime with Bear DVD (December 28, 1999) Playdates Buying Math Dance Moves Bear's Story Time DVD (January 25, 2000) Bear's Book Nook The Big Book About Us Just Doing Some Writing Brainteasers with Bear DVD (March 21, 2000) A Good Way to Help It I Built That! I Was Just Thinking Energy, Water and Exercise DVD (April 18, 2000) Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air Back to Water Stormy Weather People in Your Neighborhood DVD (April 25, 2000) Our Neighborhood Festival The Big Ballgame Bonanza Marketing Bear 100th Episode Celebration DVD (May 2, 2000) Bear's Secret Cave We Did It Our Way I've Got Your Number Computer Caper DVD (May 16, 2000) Let's Get Interactive It's a Mystery to Me It's All About You Storytelling with Bear DVD (May 30, 2000) Words, Words, Words Read My Book What's the Story? Early to Bed, Early to Rise DVD (June 6, 2000) Go to Sleep Morning Glory A Winter's Nap Sharing with Friends DVD (July 11, 2000) Share, Bear What's Mine is Yours Friends at Play Safe and Sound DVD (July 18, 2000) Nothing to Fear Afraid Not Wish You Were Here Get to Know DVD (October 8, 2002) Oops, My Mistake It's All In Your Head All You Get to Know Head to Toe with Bear and Friends DVD (October 8, 2002) The Baby's Here! Making Changes Body Language Everybody's Special! DVD (October 22, 2002) As Different as Day and Night Bats are People Too The Yard Sale Happy Holidays! DVD (October 29, 2002) The Winter of His Content A Really Kwanzaa Holiday A Very Hanukkah Holiday The Great Outdoors DVD (November 26, 2002) Nurture! Animals in Our House! Let's Plant! Tidy Time with Bear DVD (November 26, 2002) Working Like a Bear We Did It Our Way Woodland House Wonderful Rhyme Time with Bear and Friends DVD (December 17, 2002) Authority of Novels Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme Love Day Bear Takes You to School DVD (January 14, 2003) Bear Takes You to School What Does Bear Want to Build? The Quiz Legendary Bear's Big Holiday DVD (January 28, 2003) Bear's Big Costume Party Thankful in Woodland Valley Bear's Big Holiday Dance Party DVD (January 28, 2003) Music to My Ears Dance Fever! I For-Got Rhythm!? Sense-Sational! DVD (March 11, 2003) Water, Water Everywhere Smellorama The Senseless Detectives Buying Money in Woodland Valley DVD (March 11, 2003) Buying Money in Bear's House The Snack Chart Playing Store The Woodland Valley Team DVD (April 15, 2003) The Woodland Valley Team It's Sports-tastic! Playing with Best Friends Practice Makes Perfect DVD (May 20, 2003) Show Your Stuff The Great Bandini At the Old Bear Game Bear's Big Treasure Hunt DVD (October 14, 2003) Found Somewhere I Find Bear's Big Mystery The Scavenger Hunt Adventures in Art DVD (November 18, 2003) Colors Everywhere! Shape Searchers Ojo's Picture Bedtime Business DVD (March 9, 2004) Look Carefully… Bear's Big Pajama Party I Did That! All About Faces DVD (April 6, 2004) Ojo Gets Glasses Shoes for Tutter What Time Spends Scientific Bear DVD (May 11, 2004) Scientific Bear A Brand New Game Contraptions! Bear's New Place DVD (July 20, 2004) The Amazing Skippy Something to Do, Tutter What's New, Skippy? The Lost Episode! DVD (September 14, 2004) Lonely Home Ojo Misses His Friend Lost and Found This is Your Life, Bear DVD (October 26, 2004) Appreciation Day Volunteers of Woodland Valley This is Your Life, Bear Note *Bear in the Big Blue House LIVE! is aired on November 30, 2004.